


The Request

by FireThatFox



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Kinda dubious con but not really cause she knew it was coming or should have, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireThatFox/pseuds/FireThatFox
Summary: Sakura wants Tobirama's help, but she'll need to give him something in return for her, request.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Senju Tobirama, Haruno Sakura/Senju Tobirama
Comments: 21
Kudos: 68





	The Request

“What will you offer?” Strong fingers pressed into the soft bare spot of her back where her dress dipped just at the hip, cut down to the floor. His palm came flat against her skin and pushed her chest up against the wall as he leaned into her back from behind and whispered hotly under her ear. 

“Surely you didn’t come to ask such a favor of me, empty handed?” His tongue traced the slope of her neck down to the indent of her shoulder as he continued to push her body up against the glass of his penthouse window. The bright lights of Konoha sparkled below them, winking playfully at them from far below.

“Offer?” Sakura’s voice was light, controlled and breathy...even though the situation she was in was incredibly dangerous, she wouldn’t back down to this man, she wouldn’t appear weak. “What could I possibly offer you that you don’t already have Tobirama Sama?”

“Humm.” He hummed against the base of her neck, his hot breath coming over her shoulder in an...almost genuine chuckle. “There are a few things I could think of dear, that might motivate me to look into your...lost friend?”

Ino, Sakura took in a shallow breath because that was all the dress she was wearing would allow. For Ino.

“Oh?” Sakura turned, leaning the tops of her shoulders back against the cool glass panel, pushing her chest out against Tobirama Senju’s and blushed prettily. Lowering her eyes coquettishly. She nearly stammered in her attempted bravado. “Tell me Tobirama Sama.”

“I’d rather show you. I prefer a more intimate approach when dealing with requests such as these.” Tobirama’s fingers ran up Sakura’s arms, over her shoulders and pinched the thin straps of her dress, the only thing that kept it up to cover her body, in between his fingers and slid them off, over her shoulders.

Dark red eyes watched the silk dress slide to the floor in a whisper and a breath as Sakura gasped, then quickly exhaled. 

She lifted her light green eyes to his darkening red and choked. “Why?”

Her bravado was gone, flimsy as it was to start, she had no idea what she was doing. She didn’t know how to seduce a man, she had only come here tonight because...because she had wanted his help, to find Ino. Ino her best friend since childhood. Ino who had disappeared four days ago on the Senju’s company time clock. Ino…

“You know why Sakura.” Tobirama wasn’t looking into her eyes anymore, he was watching his own hands move over her hips, criss crossing back and forth over her stomach, his nails scratching lightly at her sensitive skin.

She knew, of course she knew, that’s why she was here. That’s why she had come to ask him herself because she knew he wanted her. Had wanted her for months, years even. She knew.

With a quick tug, he broke the silver thread that held her hair up in the fashionable knot on the top of her head. He kissed the side of her neck as her hair tumbled down over his face and her bare chest. “I’ve watched you for weeks, months even but you never looked my way. Why?”

One of his hands fisted her long hair in his fist as he continued to lick and suck at her neck. The other hand started to unbutton his dress shirt. 

“You’re...you. It wasn’t...appropriate and…” She jerked her head to the side, her cheeks warm and pink with embarrassment, he had taken one of her nipples into his mouth and was sucking on it obscenely, noisily. “You’re my boss Tobirama Sama.”

“I am and yet you show me no favor until you need my family’s assistance.” He shook his shirt from his shoulders and began to unbuckle his pants. He watched her fidget and shrink before him. “Why not go to the Uchiha? Why not ask Izuna for his help Sakura? Aren’t you a friend of the family, aren’t you a childhood friend of Sasuke, his youngest nephew and Itachi Sasuke’s older brother?”

He lifted her legs up, pressing her into the glass. “Why come to me, a Senju? Will they not call you a traitor when they learn what you’ve done?” He held her in place and waited. He could see the indecision in her eyes as she looked at anything but him. 

Gently, he rocked his hardness up into her wet, for she was wet, there was no doubt. He could smell her arousal.

“Will they not punish you Sakura? For coming to me over them?” Tobirama asked ehr again, adjusting her slightly, the tip of his cock pressed up against the entrance of her sex, waiting.

“You know why I came to you and not them, just as you knew why I came at all Tobirama Sama.” A small slip of a tongue, wet and pink darted out of the corner of her mouth to wet her lips nervously, but she was no coward. She had made the decision, she wouldn’t back down now. 

“It wasn’t that they wouldn’t help me, they can’t.” She took a deep breath and looked him in the eye, raising her chin in defiance. “...but you already knew that, didn't you Tobirama Sama?”

“Of course dear. I had been expecting you.” He pressed her naked body up against the glass panel, shifting her weight to wave at the room behind them. 

She had noticed the wine, the food and the candles when she had stepped into his penthouse. She had been surprised but she hoped it hadn’t shown. Staying ahead of her adversary was key. It wouldn’t help her or Ino to have him know...just how scared of him she was. Nervous yes, hesitant of course, but petrified...no, that wouldn’t do.

“That’s why I sent you the dress.” He moved swiftly, pushing past her useless resistance filling her to the core.

“Umph!” She bit her bottom lip against the pain and the uncomfortable intrusion. He was so much bigger than she had thought. She had hoped that he wouldn’t be quite as endowed but…

Tobirama didn’t give her time to adjust, he rocked up into her hard pulling her thighs up, one hand under each, lifting her and bending her against the glass, fitting her body to his sex.

“Perfect. You’re a perfect fit my dear, so soft and sensitive. Did it hurt, does it pain you? I can feel your insides twitching against my cock.” Sharp teeth bit down on her neck making her cry out in pain. “This will not be over quickly.” He growled, thrusting hard and fast, moving her with him, forcing her to bend to his will.

Sakura grit her teeth and kept her eyes closed. He said it wouldn’t be over quickly but she hoped, she hoped he was wrong, she wasn’t sure how much of this abuse she could take. Every movement tore at her insides. Every forced plunge made her quiver in fear. His fingers were digging painfully into the fleshy underside of her thighs, his cock seemed to only grow with each additional intrusion and her head was being mercilessly banged against the glass of the window behind her.

“Dizzy, please.” Her voice came out raspy, choking on her spit as her whole body continued to shudder and quake under his slaughter. “Please stop, just, I need a moment please Tobirama Sama.”

“Asking for another favor so soon?” His voice was almost cruel with humor, sarcasm laced with poison. “What will you give me?”

She blinked. “Give you? You’re already, but I…”

He dropped her legs from his grasp, his cock slipping from her folds. Her knees wobbled and she fell to the ground in front of him exhausted.

“Suck me.” A large warm head was pressed up against the side of her cheek. Dark red eyes looking down from his exceptional height. “Take a rest and suck me Sakura, I’ll not resume my advances on the rest of your body if you take me into your mouth.” He waited as though he had all the time in the world.

He did, but she didn’t. It had already been five days who knew what had happened to Ino in those five days. She didn’t have time to feel sorry for herself.

Licking her lips and looking up at the white haired Senju, she took his obnoxiously large cock into both of her hands, one hand not being enough to hold him steady. Tentatively she opened her mouth and slipped the tip of his head inside, along the flat of her tongue.

“Unh!” Her hands shot out against his thighs as he grabbed the back of her head and forced the full length of his sex down the back of her throat. She couldn’t even scream out in pain. There was no room.

“You took too long.” He rocked back on his heels, held her head in place and thrust back into her mouth and back down her throat.

Tears streamed down her face, she was humiliated, in pain and…

“Don’t worry dear, I won’t do any permanent damage to your pretty throat. Just so you know, in case you were wondering though, you’re very good at this, you take it so well. In fact…” He groaned out with another vicious thrust. “I might just keep you.”

Sakura began to struggle in earnest now, her nails drawing blood as she dug them into his thighs, trying to pull her head from his grasp.

“Pop” He let her go, she flew back from the force of his release and lay naked and sprawled out on the cold marble floor.

“We’re not done yet.” He took the two steps needed to reach her, picked her up and laid her on the table in front of his couch. “You’ve had your rest.”

“No.” Sakura gasped. “Please Tobirama Sama, please I can’t take anymore, you’re hurting me, please stop.” She sobbed.

“Oh Sakura dear. I;ve only just begun.” A sinister red flashed in his eyes as he spread her legs open wide against the wood grain of the table and looked down at her swollen pussy lips. “You’re not even bleeding yet.” He smiled, ignoring her screams as he shoved the full of his length inside of her ruthlessly, bending her knees up and apart, deeper and deeper until she could scream no more.

Sakura’s eyes rolled into the back of her head. The pain was too much, the dizziness was back and she couldn’t focus on any one thing at a time. Did her back hurt more or her insides? Was her leg broken or was it just his iron fingers digging so far into her flesh it felt broken.

She was broken. Is this what he wanted? She opened her eyes and looked at the man rutting into her, the beast. Gone was the cool indifference, vanished was the poised sophisticated businessman. No, only the sex driven rutting beast remained. She felt weightless. She closed her eyes.

“Unnn.” She groaned. Her body was stiff and bruised. She ached. “Damn it.” She tried to raise her arm to brush the hair back and away from her face with her hand but failed. She couldn’t lift it, it was too heavy and it hurt and…

Her eyes snapped open.

White sheets, pristine and unnerving soft. Where…

“Finally awake I see?” A warm heavy hand stroked her scratched and bleeding back. She winced in pain. He withdrew his hand. “I might have gotten a bit carried away.”

Was that a fucking appology? She growled, he chuckled.

“I must say Sakura, out of all the women I;ve been with...you held up the best. You really are a fighter aren’t you…” His voice was contemplative. He didn’t expect her to answer. A rhetorical question.

“Sleep now dear. Your friend has been found. I sent my men out after our little...thrist? She has been admitted to Konoha General. One broken arm, a few cuts and scrapes but not too bad considering. It could have been much worse. That Orochimaru is a really sadist I hear. I was expecting to find the woman dead.” His hand trailed down her bare leg. “Rest dear. I’ll want to fuck you again before you leave.”

Sakura closed her eyes. She ought to have gone to the Uchiha. Tobirama Sama, she could tell by the slightest hitch in his seemingly cool tone, had absolutely no plans of letting her go after tonight, ever.

**Author's Note:**

> This kinda just came out of no where, hope you liked it though.
> 
> There's probably mistakes, I didn't edit it, sorry.


End file.
